Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a system for transporting substrates and, more particularly, to a system for transporting substrates, in vacuum, having a linear configuration.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Substrate processing systems for semiconductor, LED or other suitable applications may involve the transport of substrates in a vacuum or other suitable environment. In the applications requiring vacuum transport there are platform architectures that involve the use of single or alternately the use of tandem or quad process modules. Single process modules may have a single processing location, whereas tandem or quad process modules may have two processing locations where two substrates may be processed next to each other and picked or placed by a vacuum robot at the same time. The process modules are typically arranged in a radial arrangement on a vacuum chamber having a robot that transfers substrates between the process modules and load locks. A problem arises in the use of process modules where a large number of modules are provided. A large radial transport chamber is required to transport the substrates to and from load locks, and to and from the one or more modules, requiring a large footprint or floor space. With footprint cost at a premium within a micro-electronics fabrication environment, there is a desire for a substrate transport platform with a reduced footprint.